Problem: How many significant figures does $0.0667728000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{667728}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{667728}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{667728000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.